Miss Red Velvet
by Kerria Flower
Summary: Calla Potter is reborn as a man in a very fertile countryside of Banora Village as a BOY which pissed her off. But for now she has worries of screwing with people, as well as saving her best friend and her own body, something she succeeded herself. All that's left, is to mess with those who did it to them.
1. Chapter 1

Country Boy

Calla has been aware since she was a baby.

Same goes for her life as Nova Terra.

She was really an orphan experimented on by Shinra Electric Power Company on Project G. A branch off of Project Jenova with the other branch being Project S started by Hojo.

She listened well to gain information as she has been injected with cells taken from Gillian Hewley who has been injected with Jenova Cells as a PREGNANT WOMAN to see which would be better...a baby absorbing modified Jenova Cells in the womb, or a baby absorbing modified cells off a pregnant woman?

As she still has thankfully, her psychic powers that she regained from exposure to mako to stabilize the process...what she discovered ain't pretty.

She used her psychic powers to gain more information now, in order to save two lives. Hers and that of the unborn baby's who certainly did not ask for this.

Project G was deemed a failure while S was successful and those under Hollander lost their jobs in the company...and she was given to a family in Banora Village, to a family of wealthy landowners. They were told that her parents are former Shinra Employees who died in an accident and asked them to take her in to which they agreed. But the plan was for two Project G experiments to live close to each other to see what will become of the children as they grew up. And considering what kind of place the company is, kept her powers a secret.

She is named Genesis by her new family as she is...a BOY in this world.

This pissed her off as well as horrified her because being a boy is strange! Really strange! She now has dangly bits between her legs, how awkward is that?! Ugggh!

And for at least, four years until she could go to the toilet on her own, she was watched over by a nurse.

She really should refer to herself as a He from now on. Seriously.

At age 5, he went to the local school.

But he knew all this already dammit.

It seems no matter what world, Elementary Education shall always remain the same old, same old.

He, was BORED.

How he missed being home-tutored. Because progress is faster that way.

But he has to put up with this because he must be with Angeal to save themselves some day.

He eventually met Angeal Hewley at age 7. While he was at Grade 3, Angeal just started at Grade 1 because his family is poor, and he lives with his single mother who works as a farmer. So he helped things out by getting her a good job in the village using his powers. He also secretly trains to regain his shape as a Ghost.

He has to take it slow but eventually, he befriended Angeal and because he really is a genuinely good person without a single bad bone in his body...Genesis liked him so much. Not any of his friends were as good as he. And Angeal was of the mind to work as a farmer if only to help with family income even if his mother got a better job.

'Well, why not?' said Angeal. 'It'll be easier that way to pay our bills.'

'If you say so.' Genesis smiled. 'I wish most kids in this village are like you though.'

'But what about you Gen?'

'I...I have yet to decide what I should do. But considering whose family I'm from, gaining attention is bad. Especially the wrong sort of attention I'd rather not have.' said Genesis with a dark look on his face. 'These people are all bonkers. They can't even see the obvious that I'm bloody adopted by the Rhapsodos Family.' Angeal looked stunned at that revelation. 'I don't even look like them and because I'm adopted, my family only does enough to fulfill obligations to a child. But if I were to disappear, they won't care since I'm not really theirs. They like my younger sister more who's actually theirs and born four years ago. They doted on her and that woman I call mother raised her personally while a nurse raised me.' he sighed. 'If I disappear, they won't care. They'll just tell the village an excuse and they'll buy it.'

'I'll care though! You're my best friend!' Angeal sputtered out insistently.

'I know.' Genesis smiled. 'Its why you're the only person I like in this stupid place.'

'Gen...'

For some reason, Angeal blushed at his friend's genuine words and his bright smile.

xxx

Years later...

At age 16...

'Gen! Look at this!' Angeal cried as he ran to Genesis, carrying a propaganda poster for SOLDIER.

'A flashy recruitment poster.' Genesis scoffed at the poster that's clearly photoshopped.

'Don't you want to become a hero like Sephiroth is? And the pay is good!' Angeal exclaimed excitedly.

'Angeal, Sephiroth is as old as us. 16. freaking. years. old. And he's a 1st Class SOLDIER when there are three classes.' Genesis deadpanned. 'He's basically a CHILD SOLDIER at who knows what age that he's now 1st class at 16!' he said with emphasis in utter disgust as it reminded Genesis on how he's been a soldier at a young age himself. 'Poor guy probably never had a childhood unlike us and the company shamelessly promotes usage of child soldiers in a war they themselves started, just because Wutai refused to allow the company to build a Mako Reactor in Wutai and the president bitched about it like some spoiled brat who retaliated disproportionately!' Angeal reeled back from sheer double-take.

'I can easily put one plus one by listening on the news alone you know! Sephiroth should not be revered. He is something to be _pitied_. It makes me wonder what kind of people are in that company. You who are big on morals, ethics and honor, will be emotionally-conflicted and suffer on what you may find there the longer you stay if the poor guy is a child soldier. That company has NONE of what you have. They are the mirror opposite of you.' he sighed. 'And good pay? Yeah, right, what if you don't live long to get paid as soon as you're chucked to the field? Its basically dying for nothing.'

'Oh...I never saw it that way.' Angeal hung his head, ashamed of himself. Genesis put a comforting hand on Angeal's shoulder.

'Now now, its not just you Geal. Many other boys are blinded by this flashy poster too while dreaming of fame and prestige, unaware of what must be done to reach such.' he said. 'For now, let's live our lives differently so we can be proud of ourselves. Proud that we are not blinded foolish boys.'

'Oh...oh yeah, are you going to University?' Angeal suddenly changed the topic awkwardly. 'You just graduated High School and all.'

'Yeah. I'm pursuing Biotechnology.' said Genesis. 'In Cosmo Canyon. Wanna come with me? While I'm an adopted brat, I still have access to family resources you know. You don't have to worry about the fees.'

In the village, Genesis was hailed as a genius. His grades in school are perfectly flawless. All 100% and combined with his good looks, the villagers deemed him perfect and he was the envy of every boy their age as he has lots of female admirers who talked about only Genesis. Angeal had to work hard but the most he could manage is 85-92s because he didn't want to waste the tuition money his mother worked hard for, and he looks up to Genesis. His foster little sister has a lot to live up to, and Genesis wasn't blind. His stepfather was unhappy that he, an adopted child was way better than his real child thus was very strict on his sister. The fact that he knows the truth while getting praises from neighbors about 'his genius son' did little to diminish his feelings that Genesis who picked up on it with telepathy snorted. Which is why he's been using Hypno a lot lately to get his way.

'I-I can't freeload on you like that, it goes against my honor!' Angeal protested.

'Pish-posh! We have no bright future here, 'geal! Cosmo Canyon we go!' and Angeal found himself dragged to Cosmo Canyon to finish the rest of his high school years with, and enter University as well. Angeal favored a field that will make life easier while Genesis pursued his intended field. But Genesis who absorbed so much knowledge at infancy and studied more with the help of his psychic powers, was hailed a genius at age 18 by his University that he became a Class A Biotechnologist at 18 when it takes two-three decades for people to reach such a level upon graduating University at early twenties. And he has YET to graduate but people say once he does, he'll be a rare Class S.

He managed to scrounge what's needed to cure himself and Angeal by using copious amounts of Hypno. He managed to cure them from Cellular Degradation and stabilized their genes, and Genesis patted himself on the back, proud of himself but kept it a secret. But he used his knowledge to make beauty products as hey, he's still a woman at heart and he's 'openly gay' as a result and showed it by his mannerisms alone and fashion choices. He may have a manly bod, but he will always be a girl evident by his slender figure despite his secret Ghost Training. He even participated in a crossdressing contest in Cosmo Canyon _and he won_. He's very popular with the ladies...on girls' day outs and shopping days, not as dating material. Him being gay is his one flaw, shattering his perfect image in the eyes of who knew and admired him but he still remained popular because he's fun to be with.

Shopping, expert in fashion and make-up, he's even good at styling others girls line up to be styled by him in the malls for dates with their boyfriends. But when asked if he has a boyfriend...

'Moi? A Boyfriend? Dear me, no darlins'.' he would say coyly with a scoff. 'I'm just a lady at heart.'

'How about a girlfriend?'

'No no! I'm a lady!' Genesis insisted. The mere thought of dating a girl horrified him.

'What about Hewley? You're always seen with him!'

Genesis acted like he was stabbed in the heart with a dramatic gasp.

'That's asking if I date my _brother_ darlins'!' he wailed. 'He's like a brother to me I'm not into incest!'

'Oooo!'

Technically, Angeal is his 'brother' through a science project they didn't sign up for.

He specialized in many fields that he was getting a shitload of offers.

'Good gravy, look at this!' Angeal exclaimed as in their shared apartment, there are so many offers in fancy envelopes. Angeal has just started University in Agricultural Studies. In contrast to slim and slender-but very toned Genesis, Angeal is very muscular due to years of farm work at a young age.

'...I can't deal with this, I'm only a second year student dammit!' Genesis exclaimed in exasperation.

'Said second year achieved what most people in your field try to achieve in twenty years yet you managed at two years.' Angeal deadpanned. 'And guess who's your top suitor?'

'Shinra.' they both deadpanned.

'You should go to Shinra Gen.' said Angeal as Genesis gave him a WTF? look. 'Gen, you severely disapprove of Shinra and I do too. But you have the power to change it from the inside. I know you can.' he said. 'That's why you should go. And out of everyone in there, you understand and sympathize with Sephiroth best. If you have him as an ally by knowing he can count on you if your suspicions are correct that he has no childhood and made a child soldier, all the better.'

'...I'll think about it. This'll cost you five Banora Apple Pies Geal. Get baking.' Genesis sighed as he let himself fall backwards on the mountain pile of letters of offers.

'Yes yes.' Angeal chuckled. 'You really like my apple pies with chocolate gateau.' he remarked in bemusement.

'My baking skills are dead 'geal. That's what you're for if I'm good at nighttime dinners.' the redhead grumbled.


	2. Miss Rhapsodos

Miss Rhapsodos

When he graduated at 20, he's indeed, a Class S, owns his own beauty products company he's a Chairman of and joined Shinra's Science Department...dressed like a woman with long hair to boot.

'Er...Genesis Rhapsodos?' the Head of Human Resources Department STARED at who's clearly a man dressed like a woman in the office, bug-eyed in incredulously.

'That's me, darlin'. I got an offer from Shinra right here since I was a College Sophomore.' he said, showing his letter. 'So do I still got a place in there?'

'We'll confirm the legitimacy first uh...sir.' came the awkward reply. 'We'd know if it has the president's stamp on it.'

'Geez, darlin, I'm a lady so please call me 'Miss'.' Genesis deadpanned as the whole office had no idea how to react to him and he was enjoying it. He came wearing his hair long, parted in the right with his fringes spiked up with chin-length strands framing his face, but the rest of his hair worn down, curled into three ringlets at the bottom. His hands are definitely no man's hands! His hands are lily-white and smooth with straight fingers and manicured fingernails with colorless polish with white tip. He wore a white lab coat, a fancy dress, brown stockings and ankle-strap heels and even then, his legs are smooth, devoid of body hair. The only signs he's a man, is his face, his adam's apple, his voice, and his very flat chest.

'Y-yes m-ma'am.' the interviewee sweatdropped.

In no time, Genesis 'please-call-me-miss' Rhapsodos gained infamy in the company, fully-aware that those involved with Project Jenova are keeping an eye on him while word spread that a young genius joined the company...with a catch. So he proceeded to be the Gadfly, ensuring he's assigned to the SOLDIER Program in regards to caring for the SOLDIERs. He is also working on Nanotechnology and Genetics in hopes of erasing hereditary genes of diseases for an improved humanity and researching on other hospital survival prospects.

He also had to leave the company occasionally because he has his own company called Red Velvet to deal with in Cosmo Canyon in meetings with his Board so he's spending six months each in both companies...and saving a young girl Shinra was targeting for her powers. He used his powers to cause his wing to burst from his back to carry her away after attacking the caravan that contained her, and killing the Turks who kidnapped her.

He took her to his granted laboratory that he keeps secured.

'...you're different like me?' Shelke asked him fearfully as Genesis teleported them into his locked lab.

'Yes. Which is why I saved you.' said Genesis. 'If there's anything I hate, its adults turning children into child soldiers.' he growled. 'Your power is to dive in any network to gain information, not just on computers. Bloody hell diving in the Lifestream is possible but that's something I strongly do not recommend as the Lifestream is a mass of souls, you'll go insane in there.' he swore. 'I suppose you can stick with computers and various anatomies.'

'...can I go home?'

'I'm afraid you can't, darlin'.' Genesis sighed, wincing at her crestfallen look. 'Shinra is on the lookout for you. They want your power for improved warfare and they'll be observing your family if you'll go back to them. Its best if they think a third party took you.'

'Oh...'

'For now, stay hidden in my lab, darlin'.' said Genesis apologetically. 'Nobody comes in my quarters. And no computer-diving either. Hackers can track you down here and I'll have trouble explaining how you wound up in my lab.' he said, taking out a rather big Materia as big as a crystal ball used by Fortune Tellers. 'Dive into this instead for your studies, hm? By your age you should still be in Elementary School...but once that Shinra gave up on looking for you, I'll return you home.' he promised kindly. 'For now, go to school with that.'

'OK...'

'I'll sneak food to you and bathrooms and showers are at the end of the hall. We can worry about clothes some other time because I have to figure out how to smuggle some in and figure out how to train you.'

xxx

At the SOLDIER Barracks...

Genesis' job during the time he's in Shinra, is to maintain the well-being of SOLDIER. Just that, the man who he never sees, is Sephiroth as his personal doctor, is Hojo.

He's popular with the recruits and employed SOLDIERs since he's a genuinely nice guy. Gay he may be but he never flirted with anybody. But he remains playful. He also watches over the recruits...and is a good counselor as apparently, SOLDIERs who went to war and had first kills never got any counseling or therapy...and the war started years ago for crying out loud...

Well, it means they're only fodder as a means to Shinra's end, the redhead thought darkly.

He was also strict and demanding with standards.

The cafeteria.

'This can't even be called fit for human consumption! What're you thinking?! And you're feeding the military with this shit?!' he shrieked-yes, shrieked-shrilly. 'This looks like goop in a factory before they become hot dogs!' he seriously cannot believe these people are hired as chefs, no wonder the office bosses eat mostly outside and the cantina is haunted. Well, almost as poor guys from poor families put up with it.

He designed a menu and a recipe book.

His second complaint was the coffee in vending machines, he stormed the Cost Control Office into buying brands 'fit for human consumption'...

He even found little spy cameras on vents in the men's communal showers!-this one, he filed to Lazard while feeling utterly violated he was on the verge of murder and Lazard promised him he'll have specialists looking into it.

xxx

'Heeeey! Coffee tasted good all of a sudden~' Rod marveled. 'Did you guys change brands?'

'Er no, the fake lady upstairs stormed Cost Control and demanded they change the supply stocks for the military offices. He even conducted a survey which also doubles as petition from everybody and we have those papers.' said Rude. 'You got him to thank.'

'He also filed complaints about spy cameras in the men's showers in the SOLDIER showers, we're looking into it since that's our forte.' said Shotgun. 'And to think this is his first month in this company...Lazard swore he'll be hard of hearing for a week because ahem, Miss Rhapsodos shrieked about it, feeling utterly violated...hey, where're you going Knife, Gun?' she asked as her two colleagues are definitely not in uniform.

'Shopping day!' said Knife as she and Gun are in their civvies. 'Speaking of the fake lady we're shopping buddies together!'

'Huuuuh?!'

'He's got great taste in clothes, I admit.' said Gun. 'And he knows bargaining too well we always get sweet deals when he's with us and a 60% discount on make-up since he owns his own company.'

'No fair! Let me come with you!' Shotgun whined.

'Er, our off-days clash, sucks to be you.' said Knife with a smirk to Shotgun's dismay.

'Noooo!' the blonde woman wailed in dismay. 'Things in Midgar are so expensive but you get sweet deals?! No fair! Hang on a mo', I'll draw a shopping list, I want that 60% discount!' and she rushed to get a paper and pen.

'Their job also doubles as keeping an eye on him as instructed by the President and we still don't know why.' said Tseng. 'He's like a normal gay man to me no matter how hard I looked in different angles and I compared findings with the boss.'

'But a job is a job.' said Veld. 'We get paid for it so we put up with it. We don't get paid if we do nothing after all. You know standards you two.' he told his two off-dayed subordinates.

'Yessir!'

'Reno, get stalking.' said Veld.

'Right-o!'

'Rude, look at his files again. Rumor has it he complained about something again.' said Katana. 'I hear there's a ruckus in the cafeteria this time.'

'Alright.'

'The way he's going, I'd say only he has the guts to openly complain when even we can't.' said Nunchaku with a sigh. 'No fair.'

xxx

Next month...

The Cafeteria now has a revolutionized menu that actually looks fit for human consumption and now SOLDIERs and the other Military Division Men are lining up instead of buying outside...with the new doctor watching like a hawk. Apparently he took a strict look at the pantry and quality of the goods, in which he would send extremely loud recordings to Cost Control and deafen them into submission he was now a feared figure by them.

Considering the changes done, he's earned a lot of respect in the military and small offices the bigwigs don't even look at. Although Reeve Tuesti began eating in there too and so does Lazard.

Even better?

Even SEPHIROTH started eating in the cafeteria now.

'Well, this is what a cafeteria should be.' said Genesis as he ate with Reeve, Lazard, Veld and Sephiroth. 'I swear, I treat my employees in my company better than Shinra does before I terrorized the cooks here.'

'Really now Genesis?' Reeve asked, astonished.

'Yes. We ladies are considerate at heart, dear.' said Genesis wryly with a hand wave. 'And we certainly know how to look after people!' Reeve sweatdropped. But really, Genesis is a female in all but body. Most people who knew him made secret jokes that he was born the wrong gender.

'Well, you seem to be one of the rare few decent high-ranking employee we have here.' said Lazard. 'Your rank is certainly good enough to pull these changes off.'

'I'm a doctor Lazard and what I say regarding health is law. We doctors have that happy power.' Genesis smirked. 'Even the President on his high-mighty throne can never say no to a doctor if he ever has any.' he scoffed. 'He's a walking health hazard who'd get a cardiovascular problem any day now I won't be surprised if our young vice-pres took over because he got an Emergency-Room-Level-High-Blood Pressure attack while sitting in his office and too incapacitated to call the medics.' the redhead said snidely. 'I hear what he eats and drinks every day...yep, he'll live a short life so I'm pretty sure the vice-pres is grooming himself as we speak. I give him three more years before he naturally croaks.'

'Well, what an impression.' said Veld wryly.

'Anyway, what about those...peeping toms? Anything about them yet?' Veld coughed while looking very awkward.

'Well...they're mostly...' Veld coughed. 'Installed by _extremely sneaky members_ of the _Silver Elite_.' Sephiroth choked horribly on his dinner from shock he had to gulp down his water for relief. Its no news that his public fan club was called the Silver Elite. They barged in on Shinra in hopes to see him naked?! Gawd, he felt violated... 'Good thing his office has his own bathroom or we'd be seeing his pictures all over the infonet by now. We successfully tracked them down and dealt with them while we're also debating on whether to recruit them or not because they're...talented. But this has perversion potential we don't want such people in here either so we're grilling them for their skills instead.'

'Heavens no, don't let any pervert in here, ewww!' Genesis shuddered, doing a double-take. 'Just keep them away from the bathrooms!' Reeve and Lazard enjoyed a hearty chuckle together.

'I concur.' Sephiroth scowled. 'I might just kill the new faces if I see them.'

'I have another bad news to drop.' said Veld. 'Your...figure is in their computers we barely got to them on time as they're putting prices of angles before they can be sold online and you can already imagine the target-market...' Genesis let out a very hair-raisingly-amazing killing intent mixed with his magical energy that caused the whole cafeteria to freeze in fear of the good doctor. 'We caught them on time, and deleted the photos, so calm down already but we will seriously have to update security that ID Cards in all company entrances won't work in the meantime.' he said. 'Considering you manage your own company, you may want to leave for your own office until its all fixed.'

'Do you still have them in your dungeon rooms or something? I'd love to kill them **myself**.'

Lazard has seen Genesis angry once and it was a typical angry shrieking female level of angry. This kind of anger caused even Sephiroth to freeze and that's saying something.

Sephiroth was amazed and impressed that a civilian can produce such level of Killing Intent even if he's clearly not a fighter due to his skinny, effeminate frame.

xxx

Cosmo Canyon, Genesis' Office...

While Genesis teleported Shelke to his shared apartment with Angeal, he has to be seen leaving the Company after filing leave. He gave Shelke a letter to give to Angeal.

So when Shelke knocked on the door...

'Yes?' Angeal called out before opening the door, but he's surprised to see a child with a bag quickly get inside and slam the door shut, before giving him the letter.

'Miss Genny said I can stay here in the meantime and use the spare room.' said Shelke, giving Angeal the letter. Angeal nearly tripped. His best childhood friend insists he be called 'miss' and its been a long while since.

'Oh,' Angeal opened the letter to get a heinous shock. He shakily folded the letter back after three minutes into it. 'That explains why he's hiding you.'

'Miss Genny saved me.' said Shelke shakily. 'I can't go out without getting caught.'

'I see...I'll help out. I seriously do not condone...training child soldiers.' Angeal choked. 'This is utterly inhumane.'

Needless to say, he was unable to focus in class that day.

xxx

Genesis' Office...

He has a surprise waiting for him.

'Ma'am, there's a request for meeting with you at your soonest convenience, considering your yearly schedule.' Genesis' secretary, Elsa Phipps informed him.

'Who is this?' Genesis frowned. 'Soonest convenience eh?'

'Yes, but they definitely don't look like clients to me.' said Ms. Phipps nervously. 'They look like bad news I advise a gun as a precaution. I have mine since they give me the heebie-jeebies.'

'Duly noted. If they're here, vamoose. I'd rather not lose a competent secretary.' said Genesis. 'Inform these...whoever they are that I'm available.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Unknown to the secretary, Genesis is very, very aware.


	3. AVALANCHE

AVALANCHE

A meeting was arranged.

His guests are a rather interesting crew that made his secretary nervous.

Angeal e-mailed him about an organization in Cosmo Canyon that popped up: AVALANCHE. The most he could get is that they're recruiting people and obtaining sponsors for yet, unknown goals as he could only get snippets on bar nights and its at bars where one would find 'loose lips' and he goes to the bar with friends.

"They could very well be it." Genesis thought as he armed himself with knives and guns in his upper lab coat. They could come any time.

He was grateful for his fridge of sweets or he'd go bonkers by now. He ordered his secretary to get him his favorite cake and sweets delivered to replenish his fridge, and a resupply of his favorite coffee and hot chocolate brands in his personal drink dispenser.

They soon came. A rather ragtag crew indeed! A young woman, a young man and a young scientist. In that order.

'Welcome.' Genesis greeted. 'So you're the urgent guests. So what's the deal as you're clearly not clients or business people wanting partnerships.'

'You work for Shinra with close contacts with SOLDIER.' said the man in a bandanna. 'We'd like to know the scope before we discuss business.'

'Very well. I was a sophomore in University when I received a job sponsorship from Shinra, signed by the bigwig himself.' said Genesis. 'I was fine and dandy with my beauty products company as well as certain projects. Well, might as well take advantage of that old geezer. Latest machines and funding don't sound too bad...and I can also protect someone dear to me by staying close with an enemy.' he said. 'The two of us...have been biologically violated as infants. But we were experimental failures. I became a scientist to save our lives.' he growled. 'I managed. This friend of mine has no clue how we nearly died young and I'd rather he never know till we die old and gray. And now as of several months ago, I had to save a child that interested Shinra. Poor girl would have been groomed a child soldier like Sephiroth had been. She is under my protection.'

'I see. Where is she?' the woman asked him.

'In my shared flat here. Wasn't easy smuggling her out of Midgar.' Genesis deadpanned. 'I created a Data Materia containing my memories of Elementary, Junior High, Senior High and University days. That's her school for now and she's lucky I'm an S-Class Biotechnologist. I'm also on the lookout for her older sister who may or may not be fully-aware Shinra had Turks kidnap her little sister. And let's just say I have issues as well. Treatment and rights of human beings, welfare of company employees...the man on his throne doesn't care as long as gil showers above him.'

'...we'd love all the dirt you have then, lady.' the young man grinned.

'Just don't get me implicated because I can't afford trouble on me now since the Turks have been tailing me since my first day. What about business?'

'We'd love to have you with us as your abilities will greatly help our cause.' said the Scientist. 'You specialize in Biotechnology we are in dire need of a scientist who can also double as a doctor. And perhaps help our combatants in battle training and welfare. We have a sponsor who funds us, we just need experts now.'

'...you already know my work schedule so if I ever agree to this, we'll have to be flexible.' said Genesis. His eyes were glinting. 'I work half a year for two companies.'

He made a deal with AVALANCHE thus.

Well, as far as Genesis' combat capabilities are concerned...he's still a deadly Ghost. He's worth ten times a Turk plus psychic powers.

He also probed Fuhito, Elfe and Shears.

While Elfe and Shears have a rather violent approach to well-meaning goals, Fuhito is someone who must die. He'll plan his death. He could not come physically to their base as Wutai War is still ongoing and he is watched like a hawk by Turks who are for now, currently busy with the security due to some perverts in Sephiroth's fanclub sneaking all the way up to the SOLDIER Floors' showers, install hidden cameras and try to get naked pictures of the man and Sephiroth was understandably livid.

He gave them data discs(that can never be analyzed, reformatted and are VERY copy-protected) and blueprints of Resoc Machines for fast education in training recruits. Then all they'll have to worry about, is physical fitness training. He gave it to Fuhito and Genesis will enjoy imagining him try to study the discs to create perverted programs with his genocidal mindset.

xxx

AVALANCHE HQ, Wutai...

'So? What did...Miss Rhapsodos give us?' a voice revealed to be Rufus Shinra asked Fuhito.

'He created what he calls Neural Resocialization Tanks.' said Fuhito. 'Its up to us to build it since he's under Turk Watch ever since he was recruited for some reason unknown even to him because last he checked, he and his friend are project failures in your father's human experimentation project thus left alone when he found that nasty detail out. But he was able to cure himself and this other person so they're no longer ticking for death.'

'For him to go that far...he's certainly crossed the line.' Rufus frowned. 'If word gets out, the globe will be out for his blood for sure and by association, mine as well just by being his son even though I've never done such a heinous crime so his elimination is a priority as well as scientists involved.' he said. 'What about that tank?'

'Apparently, anyone can go in and out of it, and get complete education downloaded directly into our memories to sum it all up.' said Fuhito. 'Even an old geezer can become an effective assassin. These discs here teach hacking skills, firearms and ballistic tactics, explosives, acrobatic and free-running skills, teamwork tactics, everything for guerilla warfare. These will work if trainees know how to read, write and do maths. Otherwise what's the use of an education you don't understand? Once everyone's through this style of training, all we need now is physical fitness training, and we basically have our own Turk Army.'

'Is that right? Seriously?!' Shears gasped. 'Think of the potential!' he exclaimed, wide-eyed as it dawned on them what this means. 'At this rate, classroom Training Academies are fucking obsolete!'

'Indeed. It seems he has been busy since staying at the company for the sake of a child and his fellow victim.' said Fuhito. 'Let's get building. I have here six discs, meaning, six tanks, and one program per week to recover and relax or the trainee in question will suffer brain death from the brain stress this causes. Nobody's allowed to do any strenuous activity that wasn't human necessity of eat, sleep and baths until the last program is downloaded and last resting week passed by or he cannot guarantee our well-being.'

'Very well, I suppose that is a small sacrifice.' Elfe agreed. 'We have all time in the world before we start. In the meantime, we leave the newcomers to you. Shears and I will handle and lead the rest of the plans.'

'Duly noted. Rufus, he is also nice enough to compute all the costs...and I daresay the total of six tanks is enough to build two luxury cruise ships. The type your father will build for himself so you can imagine the costs.' Fuhito showed Rufus the materials and costs of purchase and even where to buy it so if they investigate, it would match.

'Very well. I'd love to try that thing out myself.' Rufus grinned.

xxx

For one year, things are peaceful.

But come 0001...about five months after the war ended...

Wutai...

'Everyone! We have received an incredible boon from a secret ally.' Elfe boomed out. 'We will now put our boon to the test! We have obtained skills and abilities needed to take down the opposition at long last!' she declared. 'Down with the Shinra!' she roared out.

'DOWN WITH THE SHINRAAA!' came the deafening cacophony of the whole organization.

'WE HEAD TO WAR!' Shears roared. 'ACT ACCORDING TO PLAN!'

xxx

In the apartment at Cosmo Canyon...

'Shelke.' said Genesis as he put dinner on the table.

'Its time?' Shelke asked Genesis.

'Yeah.' Genesis smiled. 'It's time. The gongs of war has rung. Now Shinra will be too busy to look for you. The problem is your sister. Now would have been ideal to contact her but she's not at home so that's a spanner in the works...where could she have gone?' he frowned. 'At any rate, you have full education of a Turk. All that's needed now is to safely hide you away where you can train in peace. I know an ideal place.'

'Where?'

'Icicle Inn.' said Genesis, taking out a syringe containing a mako formula. 'This is a specially-modified SOLDIER Mako Enhancement Serum. By becoming a SOLDIER, you gain their abilities. You can train, live and hide in the mountains. And you know how to use the Hostile Environment Suit I made you to survive the mountains' temperature.'

'Yes.' Shelke nodded.

'The computer in your system will alert me if you need resizing and send me the data so do NOT leave safety. I will come to you, OK?'

'OK.'

'I will also come to give you monthly shots. Well, I'll just have to prepare for the inevitable that your sister might yell at me someday...sigh.' Genesis sighed. 'But your survival and all advantages are needed as this is Shinra we're talking about. If AVALANCHE succeeds in pissing off the cultured pig upstairs, he may unleash Deepground. Had Shinra actually gotten to you, you'll wish you were dead had you been shipped there.' Shelke gulped audibly.

'D-Deepground...what kind of place is it?' Shelke asked him nervously.

'It was originally a medical facility.' said Genesis. 'The Deepground facility underneath Midgar was built the same time the Shinra Headquarters in 1976 as a medical lab for wounded SOLDIER members, and to house Mako Reactor 0 to power the facility and the Shinra Building above it. Before the war's end the facility was reformed into a secret prison for human experimentation with the aim of replacing the existing SOLDIER program with stronger, unquestionably loyal candidates. Its basically a city of darkness wherein the social caste there, is the Restrictors, who are SOLDIER Lost Force unquestioningly loyal to the President who act as Enforcers to keep the poor souls in line, to keep them from rebelling. They protect the scientists who can then enjoy themselves on experimenting on people in glee on the President's behest. No anesthesia. No human rights. Then you can do nothing but come and obey when you're called on for the next experiment. There's even exams wherein only the survivors pass, those who failed died. But surviving is a fate worse than death. Its a slow death as one cannot tell what will kill you down there...being murdered, or on a gurney, screaming in agony.' Genesis told her darkly. 'You're very, very lucky.' Shelke looked utterly horrified as she can imagine it all. 'That would have been your fate if I was never a psychic.'

From sheer horror of it all, Shelke threw up violently on the floor.

'Well, let it be known that the poor souls down there are insane by now. Insane. Broken. Desperate. Its everyone for themselves. All poor souls there are implanted with a microchip in their brainstem that links them to the Restrictors. Which is why unlike the surface world, there's no uprisings and revolutions for freedom.' said Genesis grimly. 'Salvation is beyond them. Forever.'

'But what about you Genny? What if Shinra finds out about you?' Shelke croaked out fretfully.

'Ohhh if they find out, I can simply blow up their heads with Telekinesis.' Genesis scoffed. 'They can do nothing to me. My range is very wide and thoughts are loud. The more focus, the louder one is I can detect evil intentions towards me a mile away. I can kill them from a distance. But of course, I'm not that arrogant. I'm still paranoid. My motto is 'Constant Vigilance'. As long as Shinra exists...I'll never let my guard down. For our sakes as well as Angeal's.'

'...'

'Time to go.' said Genesis. 'While Shinra is still in chaos. Using AVALANCHE came in handy.' Genesis smirked. 'Let's go. Turn your cloak on.' and they left the apartment, teleporting away.

As of this moment, Shelke is basically on her own now, along in a freezing countryside living in hiding near Icicle Inn, periodically stealing her needs, and training herself using the local monsters using skills she's learned.

xxx

Shinra HQ...

'This floor is haunted nowadays...' Genesis, is utterly bored he took to bringing a TV and a game console to entertain himself since there's nobody to fix. 'I don't see anyone around at all, I'm better off in my old office. Honestly.' Well, he can blame himself for being bored, as he set a dangerous AVALANCHE on the company so everyone's out dealing with them.


End file.
